


It's Only You and Me

by frivolyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, lmao i've never written anything so cute and horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivolyy/pseuds/frivolyy
Summary: Keith and Lance are captured and sentenced to the most humiliating of punishments, a public performance of sex and degradation between the two paladins. However the torment brings about the discovery of a fierce and powerful loyalty that may change everything for them both.A smutty one-shot where Keith and Lance discover amidst the forced sex between them that they’re in love <3





	It's Only You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta long for a one-shot maybe, but worth it I think :^]c 
> 
> Sorry if this has already been done!
> 
> Enjoy!

A dry, cool place. A kaleidoscope of shadows, splintered muddy shapes across the blank floors and walls, reflected from the grated ceiling above. It took Keith a moment to collect his vision, the cloudy grays danced briefly before settling, sharpening. 

He felt dried from the inside out, a husk, light and dead. He was thirsty, his neck was exhausted and sore, his wrists felt heavy. He tried to lift them to his eyes but failed, so he swiveled his head down to see strange shackle cuffs, some foreign material like light spongey metal, glowing faintly green. He noticed them around his ankles as well, and from below his eyes he could see one radiating around his neck. The pulse of it made him nauseous.

Underneath the cuffs he noticed he was clothed tight, from head to toe, in a thin black synthetic skin, only his head and hair uncovered. It was two pieces, sort of, they sealed across his hips. The tiniest of grooves, raised pinpoints, texturized the material, it suctioned to him tight but it glided with his every move.

Keith’s head fell back, he saw nothing beyond the grating, what rose above it appeared bare, dull. He looked around him, there was nothing. Narrow and deep, the pit constricted him. He breathed a few shallow breaths. What had happened, where was he? His gut told him he’d met his grave, buried alive to wait for death to join him, but his mind ignored it, his eyes sought any form of purchase in the walls. 

Nothing.

He brought his knees up under his chin, panted at the effort, wrapped his hands around his ankles. He tried to concentrate on brave thoughts, thoughts a leader would focus on. He tried to think about his lion, to connect with her, however far away he may be from her. He tried to think about Shiro, about what he would do in this situation, what words he would give Keith to move forward. He tried to think about Voltron, how the universe looked to them for protection, how he couldn’t let anyone down.

But he could only think about Lance.

He wasn’t sure why, why he couldn’t focus on anything other than a flash of Lance’s face, warped in agony, lying sideways, his hand stretched out toward him, obscuring his lips and one of his eyes. He was silhouetted in vicious red.

Then the image suddenly melted into a similar vision, this time a calming blue memory, Lance’s hand still outstretched, but this time the eye he could see was relaxed, wrinkled, Keith knew the lips he couldn’t see were smiling.

He couldn’t make out what any of it meant, but Keith wished that Lance was safe. That he was protected. That he was warm and strong and laughing somewhere. Keith wished he was with him.

Then the blurry shadows began to strobe.

His eyes shot up to see feet and legs walk heavy across the grate and stop just beyond.

“Raise the Paladin.” a distant, low growl. Suddenly the room began to quake, a deep vibrating hum emanated from the walls as the floor began to lift him up. His breathing quickened, he looked frantically around, one last ditch effort to thwart whatever was coming. But for a final time, this new world failed him.

Metallic whirs filled the air as the ceiling door rolled back, the room above suddenly stark white, Keith looked away the same moment two giant clawed hands grabbed at either side of him, locking his arms in place.

He pulled and struggled against the Galrans planted at either side of him, their grips like stone.

“Get off me, rrhrgrh, get. Off!” He resorted to kicking at them, raising himself off the ground, he spun toward the captor to his right and landed a foot into the groove of its hip, the other foot rocketing into its chin. 

The Galran flew back, released its grip, but just as Keith swung his fist back toward the other one, his legs rushed together, his ankles’ shackles clanged against each other. It threw his balance off, his punch landed in the air next to the Galran’s head. He plummeted to the floor, the two soldiers quickly found his arms once again, but not in time, his face smacked against the cold tile.

As he coughed, sputtered, tried to regain his balance, a thick silver blade pressed into his shoulder. Keith hung his head low, shielding his distress under his hair.

“Try again, Paladin, and I shall decide your fate right here,” a massive third Galran bellowed above him.

He breathed, heavy and strong but subdued, and that seemed enough for it. It nodded towards the other two and they followed, dragging him out of the bright room into pitch black, it took Keith’s eyes some time to adjust until he saw it was dim bare hallway, lit from an unknown source. 

They marched on and on, dragging his rigid body, it seemed to go forever. “Where are you taking me?” “What’s going on?” “What are you doing with me?” Keith asked, too many times to count. The narrow walls amplified the Galrans’ resolved silence, icy and heartless, until at last something thrummed under the blankets of muted air. 

It sounded at first like a long flow of steam, almost calming, a light wind. But as they went on it began to grow to an intimidating hiss, like radio static, unnerving, the mystery of it made Keith sweat beneath the black fiber encasing him. His legs locked, his heels dug into the floor.

“What is that? What’s happening?” He grunted between his teeth, he found new fervor in his arms and began to yank at them wildly.

The Galran in front halted as they met the end of the hallway, a tall, wide metal door in front of them. The noise behind it was muffled but so incredibly loud, it sounded like shrieks from hell.

The leader turned to face Keith, sword in one hand, the other drove up under his chin and held his face tight. It leaned in to breathe growling laughter into his face, the stench rancid, the air boiling.

“You’ve made it to your fate, Red Paladin.”

And with that, the door groaned and slowly opened, coiled heat spilled from behind it and the sound turned deafening, Keith’s ears began to ring, he went dizzy and lightheaded.

As they dragged him, kicking and writhing, beyond the door and into an enormous amphitheatre, he lifted his head to a crowd of thousands surrounding him, rising far above him. The dome seemed to reach an unfathomable limit, every inch of it lined with Galran monsters. 

As he was taken to the arena in the center of the audience, objects, liquid, spit, screams, insults, laughter all assaulted him. Pulpy saliva rained down into his hair, slid down his face, armored arms swung out to claw at him.

They were all chanting something, a word, a heavy pulse of a dark threat.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

The rhythm lulled him, and as he looked around at all the eyes and sneers and fangs, Keith’s mind suddenly began to melt into a strange disassociated mellow. His entire being softly, gently made it clear to him that this would be his final surrender, and he promised himself right then to go out with as much dignity as he could possibly muster. He sent out as many thoughts and affections as he could then to Voltron, he wished his fellow paladins all his strength to their continued fight.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

“Ah, here we are at last! Now this victory, this is no ordinary victory! And it can not go unappreciated. Isn’t that so, ladies and gentlemen?” A strong, silky voice bounced all around him, the source escaped behind the swirling echoes. 

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

In his haze his eyes latched onto a mob of colossal figures waiting at the center of the arena, three of them, he imagined one decapitating him, one burning his body, the last lifting up his head in triumph.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

“Yes, yes, this Tsio Khaltis should, nay shall! be served sweet and succulent to all of you, my loyal soldiers.”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis”

The Galran bodies, they were hunched for some reason, pouncing over and over, jagged pieces of dark fabric flew into the air and floated down in long stringy strips. The crowd cheered.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

“At last we can begin what will truly be a night to remember.”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

Keith’s three captors brought him closer and closer to the three in the center, until he was able to see what prey these beasts were so feverishly tearing into.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

“Let us see if the great warriors of Voltron enjoy it as much as we undoubtedly will.”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

It was Lance.

Terror surged through Keith, waves of adrenaline and fury smashed into him, possessive and feral. Flashes of that thick red memory hit him again, Lance’s hand reaching out toward him, something suffocating him, holding him down, his face one of total anguish. Keith had almost reached him, almost touched Lance’s hand to his, when-

He jolted back into the present, his heart clenched too tight in his chest. Lance was crying and wincing as big sharp hands tore at his space suit. He was brought to his knees and thrown back down, back and forth, jerked around by the grabs and hits, too overwhelmed to notice Keith. The armor of his suit was broken and mangled, he was missing both boots, a thigh guard, his belt, his chest plate, almost all of his right arm’s protection. His dark mesh body suit underneath was torn to ribbons, they stretched thin across his body.

One of the Galrans grabbed Lance’s left wrist and drove a knee into his back, sending his face down into the dirt. Its fierce hands clenched at the armor around his forearm, prying it open. Another stretched his leg out and broke off a shin guard. They wielded the armor high in the air, the crowd went wild. They threw the pieces into the audience, Galrans crashed against each other to catch the prizes, to own a precious piece of the subjugated enemy.

As the two basked in the glory, the third tore into the fabric across Lance’s back, ripping it wide open, neck to tailbone, the throngs of voices cheered vigorously as Lance’s skin was laid bare.

“Lance!” Keith cried out, he broke away so abruptly from the Galrans he didn't immediately register his freedom, only the searing pain of grief enveloping him as he bolted forward.

Lance was kicked forward to his hands and knees, he coughed and gasped, bursts of dust from below bathed him in soft glints of golden brown. He looked up at Keith, and as his sunken, disoriented eyes began to focus, they sprung to life in violent relief.

“Kei-” Lance choked as a dark thick hand clasped over his mouth and brought him to his feet, it shoved him back into the soldier’s towering form. Its other hand managed to find Lance’s wrist and snag it fiercely behind him, drawing it up until Lance screamed behind its clutch.

“No!” Keith cried out to the thousands of laughing faces. He rushed toward Lance, Galran bodies threw themselves in his way, arms and fists connected with his body but he flew threw them, he landed victorious punches of his own into horrid Galran flesh.

He reached out, he could almost feel him. Lance reached his free hand out too, and the flashback played again in his mind. 

...

They were in battle, the ship they had infiltrated attacked back too quick, the mission had been compromised, they were outnumbered, outwitted. The alarm gleamed red again and again, the sound made the floor quake beneath them. They had all retreated, the rest had made it to their Lions, Keith had reached the precipice where his own waited for him. 

He thought he was the last one, the proper leader who held back until all his crew were safe and accounted for, but a familiar cry tore against his back.

Lance had tried to get just a few more shots in, the first two had landed impeccably, but his third target had jumped within the moment before impact. Its heavy boots locked into his shoulders and he fell back, his shotgun slid back and into the wall with enough force to crack it, sending bullets ricocheting.

Keith stared for only a second before his decision sent him sprinting back to Lance. He heard shouts and protests from his teammates. “Stop!” “Come back!” “You can’t make it!”

But he had reached his hand out, and Lance had reached his, they had almost touched, he could almost feel him, and then-

...

“Enough!”

He was back in the theatre, and his outstretched hand was suddenly drawn forcefully down to meet his other one. Again his ankles were compelled to each other as well, again he fell out of sync with his body by the magnetic shackles, again he tripped to the ground. Particles of dirt and dust billowed around him, scratched against his face.

“Why the rush, Red Paladin, hmm? Can you really not keep your dirty little hands off of him? Don’t tell me tonight will be easy for you.” The sinister voice was concentrated now, and very near. The crowd bloomed in hideous laughter. 

Keith turned to his right to greet a tall, relaxed Galran with long silver hair, sitting on a floating throne. The chair was solid and square and simple, the creature was unruffled, even smirking, flippant, but the sight chilled him to the bone. It was Lotor.

Keith heaved in and out, furious, he kept darting his eyes from the prince to Lance and back again. Lotor sighed, relaxing more into his seat, inspecting the paladin for a few prolonged moments. The fight this creature possessed sent him into a heightened appreciation for the human form, he had always found them attractive, very seductive in their tragic simplicity, but the feeling of having ones to himself nearly rattled his collected veneer. The eyes behind that thick black hair, full of fire and unrealized passion, they made him salivate.

He then remembered to compose himself, sat up a bit straighter, and turned to regard Lance closer than he was able to earlier, in the commotion. He was still gripped tight by the Galran soldier, being intimidated by slick fangs sliding up and down his neck. Lotor found it rather insulting to the young male, not as a valiant Paladin but as Lotor’s personal conquest, his brand new property. Still, the smooth wet skin made him wonder if it was rare for humans to be that shade of Earthly color, he supposed he hadn’t met enough of them to assume. Still, the tawny tone was a rare one to all the species he’d come to know as a whole, and he regarded it as quite exquisite.

“You three, get him out of that mess, completely.”

Keith got to his hands and knees before being pushed down again by three different boots digging into his back. He could only watch as Lance was released to the ground and the three original Galrans got back to stripping him. The crowd whistled and screeched in glee as the last of his suit was ripped away, leaving him shivering and naked. 

A fist found Lance’s hair and yanked him up, the other squeezed his upper arm. The soldier whooped and hollered as it paraded him around, keeping his chest arched forward to fully expose him to the leering crowd. The other two Galrans held out their arms in mock display, like ring leaders showing off an animal’s trick. The crowd ate it up, they threw their drinks and food down into the arena, a few burst against his body.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

Lance made little noises of struggle and fear and desperation that hurt Keith’s ears, the horror in front of him made every fiber within him turn to stone, heavy and cold and sinking. A familiar but rare sensation ran down his cheeks and bubbled up in his throat, it gathered in his shoulders until the weight was unbearable. He sobbed, silent and painful gasps of air he couldn’t breathe in.

After the Galrans made a full lap Lotor raised a hand to them. “Good, very good, now lay the mat.” Lotor smiled as he watched one of Keith’s designated captors lift their weight off of his back, walk to the very center of the arena, and unfurl a long, wide, soft purple pad onto the ground. 

Lotor nodded and Lance was tossed onto it, a boot shoved into his back for good measure. Lance fell on his side in a heap, his hands came up to his ears to muffle the waves of sound pelting him.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

Lance shook in terror, every single eye on him like a shard of ice cracking against his skin. He dragged his eyes up, wet and fluttering in humiliation, they met Keith’s, he couldn’t help but beg for forgiveness behind any resolve he thought he was hiding his shame under. He was so sorry, so so sorry.

Looking into Lance’s eyes, Keith suddenly felt like he weighed nothing, the heavy Galrans had lifted the pressure off his back, blood rushed into his head. He felt like he could soar into deep space right then, Lance’s hand finally in his. He tried to fight once more, he was thwarted with a hand at his elbow, but it reeled back, he felt it ready to fling him far, enough to get right to the person he most wanted to be with in that moment, he welcomed its cruel charity.

“Tsi-o-khal-tis!”

“Wait,” Lotor called firmly, his voice sent the crowd into jittery silence. Every Galran froze, the fingers squeezing around Keith’s skin cut off circulation, he was raised in mid-swing, his toes barely touched the ground.

Lotor flitted his hand Keith’s way. “Bring the Red One here.”

He felt every step closer to the disgusting Galran leader grow hotter under his feet, the fire shot through him, stabbed his forehead, he felt sick. His head was shoved forward, his arms held back, his glaring eyes inches away from Lotor’s sneer.

“Listen carefully, Red Paladin,” Lotor’s voice no longer rung out into the crowds, it was only for Keith’s ears now. 

Keith started to hiss, spit flaring in the space between them, his words smacked into a harsh hand suddenly around his mouth, it squeezed his jaw.

“You are to give these good soldiers a show, do you understand?” 

Lotor hunched in his shoulders, snaked his head down to directly align to Keith’s, held it slanted to condescend his gaze. “It appears you care deeply for this Blue one, enough to try your own fate for the sake of saving his.” He breathed Keith’s scent in deep. “Don’t take me for a heartless heathen, young human, in fact I find this display quite worthy of admiration. I recognize its value, I truly do, and I anticipate it is this loyalty that will bring about no ordinary Tsio Khaltis.”

His shackles unlatched, fell to the ground, and Keith’s eyes went soft, he was suddenly exhausted, the audience thrummed in and out with his pulse.

“I have no doubts you are the stronger of you two, so I will lay the responsibility in your hands,” Lotor laughed through his words. He leaned in, closed the gap between them, rested his lips against Keith’s ear.

“You fuck your beloved Blue. You make it vigorous, exciting, thorough. You make him like it, beg for it,” Lotor took a moment and licked along Keith’s jaw.

“Or you’ll watch me slit his lovely throat.”

And with that, Keith’s center shattered, he nearly fainted, his dead weight was hurled onto the mat, his head bounced against the soft plush.

He drifted in and out for what felt like forever, he went up into endless starry space, like he didn’t really exist, like he was only air. But then something tethered him, he felt a light weight on his hand, in his hand, threading through his fingers.

He looked over, Lance came into focus, and at last he grasped that sweet blue memory.

...

They were back on the castle. It was late, the ship was still, the low hum of electricity was comforting. Keith walked to the common room, he couldn’t sleep, he wanted to look out at the stars and think for a little while. 

The television had been left on, the volume was low, the sound incoherent. The images were of the sea, the creatures that lived in it, a documentary. He walked over to turn it off, stopped inches away and stared at the pictures for some time. Then something made him want to turn around, he looked over his shoulder and there, bathed in soft staccato hues of blue, stars bright behind him, was Lance.

He was sleeping, softly breathing, on the couch, one leg under a white fleece blanket. One hand rested palm down on his stomach, thumb hooked into the hem of his pants, his shirt halfway up his torso. His other arm was extended out, off the sofa, hanging straight, palm up. His fingers curled toward him, and Keith felt they were beckoning him somehow.

He didn’t really understand why he went over to him, why he sat in front of him as quietly as possible, why he spent his night looking at him instead of the stars. He couldn’t tell himself why he lifted his own hand, why he hovered it over Lance’s for a very long time, until his arm grew sore. 

And then Lance opened his eyes, and Keith sat there frozen, his hand began to shake. Lance’s eyes were still foggy, not yet awake, and he smiled, breathed a short laugh, he lifted his hand, he curled his fingers gently between Keith’s. Then he fell back to sleep.

…

“Lance,” Keith choked out, he squeezed his hand hard and drew Lance to him. They embraced as though they had spent ages apart, galaxies away from each other.

“Keith,” Lance cried, shaking, slick with hot sweat. “Keith, what’s happening? What are they gonna do?” Lance wiped at his nose and sniffed, keeping his other hand firmly around Keith’s arm.

“What an intriguing form of incestuous delight this will be, two Lions consummating,” Lotor’s voice boomed out to the masses once again. He was unable to control his excitement, perverse thrill flooded his veins. “Their bodies meant to serve the universe and instead, tonight, they shall whore them out to one another for our entertainment!” He shouted into the thunderous crowd, jeers swirled around them. “How pathetic a service to stoop to, wouldn’t you say, poor Paladins?”

Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s flesh and he winced but beared the pain. He looked into Lance’s eyes, they were frantic, wide and darting. “What does he mean, Keith? What does that mean?” Lance sobbed, hyperventilating. “Oh God does he mean... Please, Keith, I can’t, I’ve never, I can’t do this, I can’t do this-” Keith swiftly clasped his head between his hands. Lance reared back and winced, only a little, a painful ache latched onto Keith’s heart, but he forced him to still, to look directly at him. 

“You are going to be okay, Lance. We are going to be okay.”

Lance’s eyelids wavered, his eyes were wet and glossy. He breathed in and nodded so slightly Keith wasn’t sure if he really had.

“Well look at that, seems like they’re up to the task already,” Lotor sneered. “Let us begin this Tsio Khaltis!” He dropped his eyelids heavy over the devious glint in his eyes as he looked down at the pair of paladins, cheers denoting every syllable. “The Rape of Dissidents.”

Lance brought his hands to his face, tried to cover his eyes, Keith brought his hands to Lance’s wrists and pulled them down.

“Listen to me. It’s gonna be alright. I’m going to make this alright, okay?” He paused at his next words, he made sure to soften his voice as much as he could, it felt foreign and unnatural, but he knew what came next had to be done with as much care and tenderness he could possibly rally out of himself.

“We’re going to do this.” Keith began to stroke Lance’s side, up and down, just the tips of his fingers. Lance shuddered before calming just a bit more. 

“It’s gonna be difficult, and scary, but we have to. And then, and then we’ll keep doing what we have to, until our team comes for us. We do what we have to, because we’re brave, and strong, and fearless.”

“You’re talking to me like I’m five,” Lance shook his head, the tiniest hint of laughter rung in his words, Keith tried to focus on that and not at the heat of impatience filling the air.

He forced himself to smile. “I don’t really have a lot of practice with this kind of stuff, it’s what I can remember from old Disney movies when the main kid needs a pep talk from Grandma or whatever.” Lance actually laughed a few short breaths at that before shutting his mouth and groaning.

“I’m so sorry, Keith. I’m so sorry. I did this. I’m-” Keith pressed his lips into Lance’s. Waves of joy emanated from the crowd, they were both acutely aware of Lotor’s laughter. Keith opened and closed his mouth around Lance’s soft thin skin until he finally began to do the same. Keith continued to graze Lance’s stomach with his fingertips, up and down, soothing and rhythmic.

They released and Keith looked at Lance in a way he wasn’t sure he’d ever looked at anybody. In a way he thought he never really would. He felt the heat from Lance’s skin on his fingers, but it wasn’t enough, he realized that he wasn’t really touching Lance, not quite.

“Do you want me to take this off? We can both be naked.” Keith pried at the seal on his waist, the two pieces came easily apart, he struggled with his top. The audience seemed to love that.

“N-no, wait, don’t.” Lance grabbed at Keith’s fingers, stopping him. “I don’t… I’m not sure I can handle that.” 

Keith pulled his shirt back down. A fear pricked at his forehead that Lotor wouldn’t take kindly to the denial, but he thought making Lance as comfortable as possible was most important in the long run. “I understand. I’m gonna to do this though.” He bit down on the material covering his hand, it stretched and snapped before finally tearing away, shrinking against his skin. He yanked the cloth down each of his forearms so that his hands were fully exposed. “It’ll be better, I promise.” 

Lance lifted his stomach a bit to greet Keith’s touch as he went back to his calming strokes. The feeling of Lance’s actual skin, his warm wet skin, sent Keith’s neck weak, a stir rose up in him.

“You want me to keep talking to you like you’re five?”

Lance nodded and leaned back on his hands, his elbows trembling.

Keith massaged the small of Lance’s back. “We’re gonna get through this, we are.”

He thumbed the curves of his hips. “We’re gonna do this together, you and me.”

He circled the muscles of his belly. “We’re gonna be the team you and I have always been, always will be.”

He gently pressed into his ribs, sending him down on his back.

Lance’s face blushed deep red. “Keith, I’ve never… I’ve never done this.” The cacophony of sound grew, Keith imagined their lascivious drool flooding the place. Lance began to cry again, his hands were back up over his face, his fingers rigid and shaking. “God, i can’t believe this. This can’t be how I…”

“Lance, listen to me, okay? Listen,” Keith held Lance’s shoulders. “I want you to pretend that the noise, that noise, it’s just a fan, okay?”

“W..what?” Lance folded his hands under his chin, he looked up at Keith, beads of tears collected in his lashes.

“We’re gonna pretend it’s just a big fan, that big trusty fan that always cooled you down.”

“It’s..I can’t… I don’t understand…”

“You remember what you told me? A couple weeks ago. That it was hot where you lived, when you were with your parents, really hot, and you always slept with a fan on, pointed at you.” 

Lance looked around. “It’s too loud… I can hear them shouting…”

Keith took Lance’s head in his hands again. “Look only at me, Lance. Only me, okay?” Lance nodded, he impulsively lifted his hands to cup Keith’s face. 

Keith swallowed and smiled. “The sounds, if you relax your ears you’ll only hear one big sound. Relax your ears for me.”

Lance did, the sounds boiled down into one, and his whole body seemed to melt a little.

“Good, good job, I want you to feel the fan blowing on you, I want you to feel cool. Tell me you feel it.”

Lance closed his eyes, his lips wavered. “I feel it.”

Keith imagined Lance’s hair waving softly from the breeze, his skin drying, beads of sweat rolling gently down his skin before evaporating.

“I don’t want it to be like this…” Lance sniffed. Keith could see he wanted to look out at Lotor, to beg and cry, but he remained strong, looked only at him.

Keith leaned down and kissed him, he felt a few of Lance’s sobs but he received him right away this time.

Keith drew up for air, he tried to feel the fan on himself. “Alright, so we’re at your house on Earth.” He bent back down and kissed him again. He bobbed up and down, talking and kissing.

“We’re at your house, after a long day at the beach. It was a party, everyone was there.”

Kiss.

“We had barbecue and baked potatoes and… I don’t know, what do you like?”

After the kiss Lance giggled under a gentle sob. “Macaroni salad.”

Another kiss. “Macaroni salad.”

Kiss.

“We’re in your room, we snuck a few beers from the fridge.”

Kiss.

“We’re drying off with the fan on us, we’re watching the sun go down out your window.”

He bit Lance’s lip the tiniest bit.

“I’m whoever you want me to be, and I work up the courage to kiss you.”

Lance nibbled back.

“We kiss and kiss, and pretty soon spit’s flying everywhere, shit gets gross.”

Keith licked at his teeth, and as Lance laughed he inserted his tongue.

“And we’re happy and tipsy, and we feel good, and it’s just you and me.”

Keith touched Lance’s belly button with his fingertip and slowly dragged it down his pelvis until he reached his crotch. He felt for his cock and cupped it lightly, massaging in syncopation.

Lotor twisted in his seat, he bent his head down and stared in delight. He licked his lips, his hand slowly made its way to his own cock.

Keith could tell it was difficult for Lance to ignore the sounds the crowd was making, he held his lips to his ear so he could focus on his breathing.

As Lance grew hard Keith curled his fingers around him, stroked him carefully.

“I...I ask you if y...you’ve done this...before.” Tiny gasps escaped Lance, he raised his arms and rested his hands on the back of Keith’s neck. His eyes were closed, his chin tucked in, his eyebrows were furrowed but his mouth was relaxed, tentatively losing himself in the fantasy.

Keith smirked, Lance could hear it in his panting. “No, I haven’t, but I know I want to make you feel good, and that’s helping me out a little.”

Lance began to lightly grind his hips with the movement of Keith’s stroking. He fussed under his breath, his fingers twisted in his hair.

Keith leaned down to kiss him again. “Well, helping whoever out.”

Lance opened his eyes and looked up to Keith’s. He smiled as much as he could get himself to, he raised up to initiate a kiss himself. “I want it to be you.”

Keith felt his knees give out and his free hand caught himself just before he crashed down into him. He sank his head against Lance’s, he felt heavier and lighter at the same time. He thought about when Lance had held his hand for the first time, that quiet night in the castle, swimming in blue.

Lance cradled him and kissed his temple before letting out a sharp groan. He was fully erect, swollen.

“Do you feel good, Lance?” Keith sighed.

Lance could only nod, his cheeks were hot and flushed, his breath was sweet and sticky.

“The sun’s gone all the way down, the night is warm and dark and we’re under your blankets.” Keith licked at Lance’s neck, then trailed down the center of his chest, he stopped to suck on his nipple, his free fingers gently played with the other one, Lance squirmed underneath him. 

He came up for air. “It’s just you and me, and we’re going to make tonight really special.”

Keith again trailed down from Lance’s belly button, this time with his tongue. He pressed into Lance’s hips, gliding his hands up and down to caress his warm smooth buttocks, and began to suck at the head of Lance’s cock.

“Ah-ah, Keith,” Lance whined, his hands gently scratching at Keith’s scalp. He shut his eyes tight, he could feel Lotor’s eyes ogling him, his body exposed.

Keith lapped at the very tip with his tongue as he sucked before moving further down. He sucked slow then quick, soft then fervent. He took as much as he could, almost all of it. Lance bucked a few times, squeezed his legs around his head and tried to wriggle, he was making the sweetest noises Keith had ever heard, he hoped they were soft enough that they were only for him to hear. He very slowly parted Lance’s cheeks and delicately rubbed his hole.

“K..Keith…” Lance choked as Keith gently pushed his finger in, up to his knuckle, and began to tickle inside, stroking his inner flesh back and forth. 

Lance lifted his back off the ground, his eyes flew open. Tremors started in his toes and rushed through his whole body. He came in Keith’s mouth, deep down his throat, droves of pleasure hit him again and again. He sighed and groaned and laughed just a little at the bliss. He smiled, he could feel the weight of his sheets against his skin, the comfort of the nest Keith had built around them with his words.

But then the stars in his eyes started to fizzle. The stripes on his blanket began to fade away, the soft warmth at his tummy and the gentle breeze on his forehead turned cold and numb. 

His senses were suddenly bombarded with thousands and thousands of greedy eyes and fangs and claws, with hollering, screaming, with sour spoiled gunk smashing into the ground all around them, with figures in the stands touching themselves, each other. 

Lance screamed.

Keith was swallowing and wiping at his mouth when he heard him. The moments before were so wonderful, he felt pride stretch across his chest at how happy he had made someone, not just anyone. How happy he had made Lance. His scream brought him crashing down, it broke him apart.

“Lance! Lance, Shhh, shh…” Lance curled away from him, laid on his side, brought his knees to his chest.

Lotor stood and clapped and the audience quickly followed suit, applause thundered into their ears. “My goodness, what a lovely little display that was!” Lotor couldn’t even bring himself to laugh, he was truly stunned. “Quite the appetizer!” He sighed in satisfaction, fell back on his throne. “Now it’s on to the main course, gentlemen.”

Keith turned back to Lance, heartbroken. His tears fell on Lance’s heaving shoulder.

“Lance, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.” Keith reached for the center of Lance’s chest and tenderly opened him back up, rolled him to his back once more. He leaned down to hug him, lifted him into his arms. He tried to think back to the last person he had held. Why did it take this to get close to Lance? He felt like this was what he had always been missing.

He held him for as long as he thought he could get away with, Lance’s wet hair against the underside of his chin. Keith gently played with the bumps of his spine.

At last he pulled away from the embrace, it took all his strength. “Are you ready? Are you okay?”

Lance shook his head, but behind his eyes there was an eagerness, a distressed plea for both more and less. Keith pulled at his pants, pulled them down to his knees. Lance looked down to see Keith stroking himself, already fully erect, he was big, very big. His face burned, he never felt so raw and bare.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Lance managed to squeak out, but Keith went on and began to finger him again, this time softly pulsing his finger in and out, reaching further in with every push. 

Keith leaned down and kissed Lance’s belly. “Close your eyes again, keep them closed until I’m up there with you.” 

“I don’t want to do this, Keith…” Lance’s words sunk in Keith’s chest, they collected in his stomach and racked him with pain.

Lance could barely control his voice. “It’s just… It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it? It’s gonna hurt, and we can’t even… we can’t take a break, we can’t just lay here and… I don’t want it to hurt…I don’t want them to see me like this... I don’t want you to see...”

Keith came up and kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips. He stopped stroking himself and brought his hand up to cup Lance’s face, he caressed his ear.

“Lance, open your eyes, look at me,” Keith whispered, his usual authority blanketed under soft sweet coos. Lance peeked through his eyelashes, tried to keep everything but Keith in his blurred peripheral. 

Keith quickened his finger’s pace, curled it just slightly, massaged Lance’s prostate. “It’s not going to hurt. You know why?” He pursed his lips, shrugged. “Because we’ve done this a million times. We got this down pat, we’re experts.”

Lance started to move his hips at the stimulation. “What?” He laughed playfully at Keith’s fake flippancy, he tried to be game.

“Okay, Lance, we're at the castle, it’s the middle of the night, are we in my room or your room?” Keith asked, his breath fell hot against Lance’s mouth.

“Mmm...your room, I like your pink lights, very romantic.”

“What are you talking about? They're red.”

“They’re pink, man, they’re definitely-ah, Ah!”

Keith couldn’t help but grin as he pushed a second finger into Lance, he watched him yelp, try to compose himself and fail. His cock began to stiffen again. Keith fondled it to help it along.

“Okay, okay, so we're in my room, my awesome, reddish-pink lights all around us.” He took a moment and sat back, he spit into his hand a good few times and began to apply it to his cock, he ignored the rise of noise around him. 

“Close your eyes, Lance. Close them until I’m back over you.”

He suddenly wanted to drive himself into him with all he had, his old impulses rising up, persistent, but he knew he had to be as thorough as he could manage, kind and gentle as he could possibly be. It was difficult, bringing in patience to what he had secretly wanted for so long, but he was learning it could be amazing, doing it for Lance. 

He climbed back over him, his wet thumb circled Lance’s nipple. “You and me, we've been together for months and months, the honeymoon just doesn’t seem to end.”

“We’re..hh...married?”

“No, like, like a figurative honeymoon, where we’re just so happy being together, like we’re so in love that nothing else matters.” His words grew a ring of sadness to them, he tried to mask it the best he could.

As much as he wanted to pretend with Lance, as much as he wanted to meet him back at the castle, where the air wasn’t filled with hot steam coiling off of rows and rows of Galrans, where it was clear and kind to them, Keith couldn’t help but remind himself of the hungry crowd, what Lotor had hissed in his ear, what he had to show them, and he made sure to hit Lance’s spot fervently, almost cruelly, so his beautiful body would writhe, his elegant muscles contour, his smooth skin glisten. Lance’s cock was full, it brushed against his stomach. Keith could feel Lotor’s grin.

“And we're gonna do what we always do, what we love to do together.”

He gave Lance a few more rubs with his fingers before taking them out and pressing them around his cock, poising himself at Lance’s hole. Lance felt the pressure and trembled.

“Yeah, what we love to do,” Lance breathed out and in, slow and deep.

Keith smiled and kissed him, gently swirled his tongue around in Lance’s mouth, as he slowly made his way deep inside him. 

The crowd descended into chaos, they grew vicious, deafening, their shrieks a mix of lust and rage.

He felt Lance’s tears pool against his cheek. He kissed his eyelids as he cried and moaned.

“It’s too big, Keith, ah, it’s...hh, so big.” Lance clung to Keith’s shoulders, he couldn’t catch his breath, pain radiated up his back. “They’re scaring me…”

Keith gently swayed his hips back and forth, his slick cock moved in and out in tiny movements. The warmth was so unbelievable, Keith found he had to steady himself, already dizzy with pleasure. He massaged Lance’s thighs as they bobbed at the sides of his head.

“It’s only you and me, Lance. We’re together, and we want this, and that’s all.” He could hear the screeches, the cheers, the boos. They slit into his skin, he blinked away tears, he hoped he was a shield, taking the brunt of the force.

“Do you feel good?” He asked, as quiet as he could. He bent all the way down, rested his chest against Lance’s.

Lance didn’t answer right away. He slid slightly back and forth, the rhythm light and soothing. The pain subsided at last, and something pleasant replaced it. It tickled, gently rubbed at an itch deep inside, tender and new, his senses began to grow lavish, excited.

“Yes,” he finally whispered. His heels rested at the small of Keith’s back, his hands on Keith’s shoulders.

“Are you ready for more?”

Lance nodded.

Keith pushed his cock all the way inside Lance. They both groaned at the sensation, their voices strumming against their intertwined mouths. Keith pulled out and pressed back in, out and in, harder, a little harder, even more.

“Ah God, ah, ah...” Lance’s hot shaky sobs bloomed against Keith’s neck. Keith reached down for Lance’s cock, rolled his hand around the shaft.

“Do you feel good?”

“Ah, y..yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please yes.”

Keith reared his hips back and drove forward with zeal, their connection wet and fiery, the friction immense. He leaned up, rested against his hand, so the beasts could see Lance’s body being fucked. He angled himself so Lotor could get a full view.

Lotor swayed in reverie. He looked at Lance’s body in hunger, he couldn’t wait to get at it himself. Then he promised himself he would put them both on permanent display.

Lance tore Keith’s heart to pieces, tearing at his clothing, begging him to come back down.

Lance rubbed Keith’s back in wide, greedy circles. He scratched at the material. “I can’t feel you,” he gasped, he arched his neck up, rested his cheek against Keith’s. “I can’t feel you through this.”

Keith paused for a moment, he fumbled for the hem of his shirt, the cloth clung to his skin, it felt melted into him. He gripped it tight and pulled at it, it finally gave, shredded, fell away, his bare back for the Galrans to feast their eyes.

He went back to it, even more feverish, Lance glided his hands up and down Keith’s sides, his arms, his chest, his hands jerking with each violent stroke.

Pleasure ruptured through them both, passing between them in a fray of torturous waves. Keith lifted Lance by the hips, his back arched as high as it could. He pulled Lance onto him again and again, he drove as deep as he could go. Lance rocked into him, his hands over Keith’s.

“Do you feel good, Lance?”

“Yes. Ah..Yes. Yes I feel good,” he whimpered, he felt faint, like he was floating. “Do you, haa, ah, ah, feel, ghha, good?”

“Yes, hhh, yes I, hh, do.”

Lance lifted a hand to Keith’s cheek, his thumb stroked at his temple. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Is it, ah, me? Am I...your..whoever? Do you want..ah, ah...to do this...with me?”

He smiled. He couldn’t believe they were doing this, he never thought this would actually happen between them. He had always kept his thoughts firmly locked inside his heart, and now he knew even in this very moment, Lance didn’t really know what he truly felt for him. 

And then, he suddenly let it all fall away, the room became silent, calm, still. He didn’t care where they were, what was happening around them, he let himself embrace the feeling of there only being Lance, that he was all that existed to him, that they were safe and happy and eager for each other, and he wanted to show Lance just how much he loved him.

“It’s only you and me, Lance. You and me.” Keith came down and held him tight, lifted him off the ground.

They sat up and embraced, Lance used his trembling legs to lift up and down, to fuck himself, wrapped one arm around Keith’s head, his fist in his soaked hair. The other hand slipped into Keith's, his tight desperate grip was better than any sensation Keith had ever felt.

“You and me,” Lance cried.

“You and me,” Keith whispered in his ear. His knees bared their weight as he thrusted up over and over.

“I love you, Lance.”

“I-ahhhh” 

Lance came, his chest erupted in heavy convulsions. His cum shot up between them, it slid against their pressed stomachs. He sobbed in Keith’s arms, joy rung through his voice, it sent Keith over the edge.

Keith came deep inside Lance, his mind was wiped clean, his soul sprung up and burst behind his eyes, sending his sight stark white. Lance’s moans filled Keith’s head, his touch thrived on his skin. He was exhausted and wired at the same time, and all he knew was that whatever happened, whatever came to be, that this moment was worth it, that it was perfect, that he got to hold Lance in his arms.

“Keith?”

Keith smiled at Lance saying his name.

“Keith?”

His eyesight slowly returned, the white fading into a gentle pink.

“Baby?”

The pink deepened until it was almost red, almost. Soft little lights winked above him.

“Are you okay? Do you feel good?” Lance caressed his neck and kissed him, still on top of him, his legs wrapped lax around. They were sitting on something soft, thin, layered.

Keith looked around. His room, neat and clean and warm and quiet. They were on his bed, the sheets nestled around them.

They had been rescued months ago, they had healed over some time in the pods, they hadn’t left each other’s sides since returning to the world.

Keith looked up at Lance, he smiled and kissed him back. “Yeah, yeah I feel great. I’m okay.”

He wrapped Lance up tight and fell back on the bed with him in his arms.

“Just enjoying our honeymoon.”


End file.
